Jail
by Grey Cho
Summary: Jeruji besi ini mempertemukan kami, di antara kebebasan yang tak kami miliki. [AR] [AU]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take credit for the original content)

AR/AU

SasuHina

Sasuke's POV

.

.

 **Jail**

.

.

* * *

Aku tak mengerti. Kejadian yang menimpaku berlangsung sekelebat waktu. Layaknya hendak berpacu dengan kecepatan cahaya, laksana ingin melampauinya. Mungkin imajinasi mempermainkanku. Hiperbola semata. Namun, sungguh, aku bahkan belum sanggup mencerna peristiwa yang harus kuterima. Yang kuingat, kobaran api muncul dari telapak tanganku tanpa kuduga. Orang di sekelilingku berteriak, mereka memanggilku penyihir. Aku lantas digiring. Sepasang netra ini dibelit kain tebal, memberikan kabut pada penglihatanku. Kedua tangan ini kehilangan kebebasannya. Tubuhku dibuat tak berkutik sembari bertolak entah ke mana.

"Dia bisa merusak keseimbangan dunia ini, bukan?" Beberapa tentara berbisik di kiri-kananku.

Mereka menjambakku, enggan menyentuh tanganku. Kala itu, aku merutuk. Mengapa sang api yang menjadi sebab aku dibawa kemari tak muncul ketika kukehendaki? Andai bisa, kain ini sudah kubakar habis … mungkin sekalian dengan mereka semua.

Suara demi suara singgah di pendengaranku. Derap langkah, sepoi angin, dan terakhir, suara besi yang beradu nyaring.

Pandanganku masih gulita, tak bersedia menyuguhkan gambaran apa pun di depan mata. Aku hanya bisa mengandalkan telinga, berharap indera yang satu itu bisa menyokongku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku hingga berdarah. Persetan dengan kondisi ini! Aku harus menghubungi keluargaku atau mereka akan khawatir. Ada ujian sekolah yang harus kujalani esok dan aku justru terjebak di suatu tempat. Apakah mereka akan memberitahu keluargaku? Tak peduli apakah mereka penggonggong jabatan atau apa pun, tindakan di luar etika ini bahkan bisa kusebut penculikan! Aku bahkan tak tahu di mana letak kesalahanku!

Aku tak mengeluarkan api dari tanganku untuk membinasakan apa pun. Aku hanya merasakan panas yang mengalir di tubuhku hingga berpusat di telapak tangan. Hanya itu.

Perdana dan kali terakhir aku melihat sesuatu yang bagi diriku sendiri saja mustahil terjadi.

Derap langkah diiringi dengan suara benda yang beradu keras dengan lantai terdengar. Bising, pikirku. Ketika dua telapak tangan berlabuh di pipi, aku sontak menepiskan tubuhku dari sentuhan tersebut.

"Mengerikan." Suara bariton yang parau menelusup gendang telinga. "Di era ketika _chakra_ seharusnya telah binasa, ada orang yang masih bisa mengendalikannya."

 _Chakra_? Aku sadar benar tengah menautkan alis ketika mendengar kosa kata yang tak kukenali. Beberapa jemari bertengger di kain penutup mataku dan melepasnya. Kini, aku bisa melihat jelas wajah-wajah manusia sialan yang memperlakukanku seperti sampah. Mereka memicingkan mata, melihatku seolah melihat belatung di daging busuk. Eksistensi yang tak seharusnya ada.

"Tak ada keanehan. Kupikir mereka yang bisa mengendalikan _chakra_ akan berwujud seperti monster. Dia terlihat seperti remaja berusia dua belas tahun biasa."

Pria berambut awan lantas beranjak, memunggungiku. Sebelum benar-benar undur diri, dia memberikan perintah mutlak kepada pasukannya.

"Awasi terus anak itu. Kemudian …." Sang pria menggantung kalimatnya. Dia menyempatkan beberapa detik untuk menoleh kepadaku, sekadar melontarkan kalimat yang menyulut emosiku.

"Jangan berpikir kau bisa melarikan diri dari penjara terpencil ini. Kau adalah satu-satunya tahanan di sini, Bocah."

* * *

Setelahnya, hari demi hari yang kulalui hanya bisa kusimpulkan dengan satu kata. Siksaan. Meski telah dimasukkan ke dalam kerangkeng, aku tak mereka biarkan untuk bergerak leluasa. Kedua kaki, tangan, bahkan leherku dijerat dengan besi yang tersambung ke dinding. Jika berusaha merangkak lebih jauh, leherku akan tercekik dan aku tahu, langkahku cukup sampai di situ.

Beberapa prajurit mendatangiku, menaruh makanan dan minuman dalam mangkuk. Mereka menyuruhku untuk makan dan minum seperti hewan, langsung dengan mulutku. Semula aku menolak. Harga diriku menolak mentah-mentah perlakuan tersebut. Namun, tubuhku semakin lemas. Kesadaranku semakin tipis. Lapar dan dahaga terlampau menyiksa sehingga aku merangkak dengan susah payah untuk mendekati dua mangkuk, menjulurkan lidahku untuk meraih suapan demi suapan.

Mereka tidak membekaliku dengan pakaian ganti atau kamar mandi. Toilet ditempatkan di sudut ruangan, menelanjangi privasiku. Aku bisa mendengar kekehan mereka ketika aku duduk di atas toilet usang itu.

"Jorok," ejek mereka.

"Memalukan," hina mereka.

Tentu aku berusaha memutar otak. Sesekali aku mencoba mengajak bicara pengawasku, mencoba mengorek informasi tentang _chakra_ yang menjadi awal penderitaan ini. Sedikit banyak, aku berhasil menguaknya. _Chakra_ adalah kekuatan yang dahulu bisa dikendalikan segelintir orang. Mereka yang dahulu disebut ninja dan memang ninja sungguhan. Namun, pada suatu masa, di bawah kepemimpinan Sarada (begitulah nama yang kudengar keluar dari mulut beberapa penjaga), _chakra_ dihapuskan. Sebabnya adalah _chakra_ menjadi sesuatu yang bisa mengubah perangai manusia dan menjadi alat perang paling mengerikan. Berkat kekuatan Sarada dan tangan kanannya Boruto, seluruh _chakra_ di dunia ini disegel. Semenjak saat itu, manusia hidup tanpa bisa mengendalikan _chakra_ , hanya bisa mengandalkan apa yang disebut teknologi.

Lantas, bagaimana bisa aku mengendalikan _chakra_ yang disebut-sebut telah dihapuskan?

* * *

Sikap mereka terhadapku kian menjadi. Bukan hanya diperlakukan tidak layak sebagai tahanan, mereka pun menjadikanku sebagai kelinci percobaan. Kerapkali, mereka menggiringku ke sebuah ruangan. Mereka menyiksaku di sana, menghujaniku dengan pukulan, sengatan listrik, dan benda-benda tajam. Semuanya dilakukan demi menguji _chakra_ yang kumiliki, yang bahkan tak kunjung muncul kembali setelah sekian lama.

"Bagaimana jika anak itu hanya kebetulan saja bisa mengeluarkan api dari tangannya satu kali?"

"Bagaimana jika dia hanya sedang melakukan trik sulap konyol saat itu?"

Keraguan mulai nampak di antara beberapa peneliti. Aku ingin terkekeh, mencemooh keraguan mereka. Namun, satu tanggapan meluruhkan seringaiku.

"Kalau dia memang manusia biasa dan kita keliru, tinggal bunuh saja dia dan buang jasadnya."

Sialan. Mereka benar-benar menganggapku tak lebih dari partikel debu.

* * *

"T-tolong!"

Aku mendengar rintihan dari kejauhan. Suara yang samar, tapi sanggup membuatku seketika terjaga dari rasa kantuk dan lelah. Kulihat beberapa prajurit tengah menarik seorang gadis sebayaku. Gadis berambut _indigo_. Mereka menyeret tubuh gadis itu, seakan tengah menyeret koper. Sebelah alas kaki sang gadis telah tanggal. Aku bahkan bisa melihat percikan darah di telinga kiri sang gadis. Telinganya robek, memperlihatkan satu telinga dengan anting yang menggantung dan satu telinga tanpa anting. Tampaknya salah seorang prajurit sempat menarik telinga sang gadis hingga antingnya tercopot. Bengis.

Pintu berderit. Gadis itu dilemparkan ke sisiku sebelum akhirnya diikat dengan besi-besi serupaku. Kebebasan gadis itu pun dicengkeram.

* * *

Hinata. Begitu nama sang gadis. Orang kedua yang menghuni jeruji di penjara terpencil ini. Pemilik rambut pendek itu dibawa kemari setelah kedapatan memiliki bola mata berwarna unik dan aku mengiyakan betapa uniknya warna bola mata sang gadis. Beberapa prajurit bilang, bola mata itu bisa mengendalikan _chakra_ , maka dibawalah dia kemari.

Gadis itu hanya duduk diam di sudut ruangan sebelumnya, menolak makan dan minum, mengingatkanku pada sosokku ketika baru berada di sini. Sesekali, aku melihat tubuhnya gemetar. Tangis rasanya menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari yang kulihat darinya. Terkadang, aku melihat genangan air muncul. Kukatakan padanya untuk buang air kecil di toilet dan aku akan memalingkan wajahku saat dia melakukannya. Namun, gadis itu tidak memberikan respons apa pun.

"Hei, kau bisa mati konyol jika tidak makan dan minum."

Gadis itu masih menangis. Helaan napas tanpa disadari keluar dari celah bibirku. Kudekatkan tubuhku padanya. Besi yang mengikat leherku sampai pada batasnya sehingga tubuh kami tidak benar-benar bisa menempel satu sama lain. Namun, tanganku masih bisa terulur untuk meraih tangannya. Hinata terbelalak. Untuk perdana, gadis itu menyunggingkan senyuman kecil di sela tangisannya. Dia menyelipkan jemarinya ke celah jemariku, membiarkan tangan kami bergandengan, mengantarkan kehangatan dari satu tangan ke tangan yang lain.

* * *

Berbulan-bulan, bahkan mungkin telah genap satu tahun, aku dan Hinata menjadi penghuni di tempat ini. Meski tak ayalnya dengan hewan, kami akan merundukkan kepala dan makan. Setiap hari, kami dibawa ke laboratorium dan mendapat beragam uji coba atau yang seharusnya kusebut dengan penyiksaan. Lain denganku yang agaknya mulai kebal, Hinata masih menjerit nyaring tiap kali jarum-jarum itu ditusukkan ke tubuhnya. Dia masih meringis ketika beberapa obat-obatan dimasukkan secara paksa ke mulutnya.

Dengan tangan, kaki, dan leher yang terikat besi, kami dibawa ke sebuah ruangan. Setiap beberapa hari sekali, kami dipertandingkan di ruangan ini. Kami harus bertarung, melukai satu sama lain. Jika menolak, tak ada jatah makan selama beberapa hari untuk kami berdua.

"Hinata, kau harus lebih mengarahkan tendanganmu ke leher Sasuke!" Sorak seorang peneliti melalui pengeras suara.

Hinata dengan napas terengah-engah berusaha kembali berdiri dan melayangkan tendangan ke arahku. Aku menangkisnya dan memberikan tendangan yang sama, melemparkan tubuh Hinata hingga membentur dinding besi.

* * *

"Hinata, apa kau pikir masih ada orang lain yang bisa mengendalikan _chakra_ seperti kita?"

Hinata melirikku dengan tatapan lemah sebelum menelengkan kepala. "Semoga saja tidak ada. Mereka tak boleh bernasib sama seperti kita, Sasuke-kun. Jangan ada lagi orang yang masuk ke penjara ini selain kita. Cukup kita."

Aku berdecih. Penjara ini dipenuhi dengan iblis berwujud manusia. Namun, di antara mereka, ada satu manusia yang memang manusia. Hinata inilah yang kumaksud. Di antara siksaan yang dia terima, dia masih bisa menanyakan kabar seorang penjaga yang mengeluh sedang tidak enak badan. Di antara percobaan gila yang tubuhnya lalui setiap saat, dia masih bisa menangisi kepergian kerabat salah seorang peneliti.

Bahkan di era millennium ini, masih ada saja manusia yang hatinya kuno. Masih diisi dengan kebaikan. Meski harusnya dia tahu, kebaikan tak akan dihargai saat ini.

Dasar gadis bodoh.

* * *

Semakin lama berada di sini, aku semakin tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku selalu percaya, kejadian aneh yang menimpaku dan Hinata disebabkan karena darah shinobi yang masih mengalir di setiap inci tubuh kami. Itu berarti, ada banyak orang yang sesungguhnya berpotensi mengendalikan _chakra_.

"Kalian adalah harapan negara ini. Aku ingin menjadikan kalian sebagai senjata terkuat di antara senjata dalam pasukan militer lainnya." Janji manis seorang pemimpin nyaris membiusku dan Hinata untuk terlena dan menurutinya.

Setelah disiksa sedemikian rupa, apa dia pikir aku akan patuh begitu saja? Jangan harap. Aku telah membulatkan tekadku. Ada hal yang ingin dan pasti bisa kulakukan.

* * *

Diam-diam, aku melatih kekuatan _chakra_ -ku. Aku bisa mengendalikan api yang kukeluarkan dari tanganku. Namun, itu saja tidak cukup. Penjara ini berada di sebuah pulau yang terisolasi dari dunia luar. Aku tak bisa menyeberangi lautan tanpa kapal atau pesawat. Aku memutar otak keras dan memanfaatkan hari-hariku untuk berlatih beberapa jurus. Aku tahu, ada jurus lain yang bisa kugunakan.

Ketika sosok gagak tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku dalam ukuran kecil, aku terperangah. Gagak ini muncul secara tiba-tiba dan menghilang bagai kepulan asap. Gagak ini adalah jurusku! Aku yang memanggilnya!

Kuchiyose no jutsu. Otakku menamakan jurus itu begitu saja, seakan ingatanku terhubung dengan ingatan masa lampau.

Kususun rencana dengan rapi. Dengan yakin, aku meramu strategi. Aku dan Hinata bisa melarikan diri dari pulau ini! Pasti!

* * *

" _Kuchiyose no jutsu_!" Aku membentuk segel dan memunculkan gagak yang kini berukuran lebih besar dari tubuhku. Aku bisa menghancurkan besi dan menggunakan beberapa jurus lain. kuberitahu rencanaku pada Hinata dan dia menyetujuinya. Teriakan prajurit yang kaget melihat aku dan Hinata menaiki gagak raksasa yang terbang di antara lorong penjara, derap langkah, dan senapan yang moncongnya mengarah pada kami. Aku tahu, upaya kabur ini tak akan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

"Sebentar lagi, Hinata! Kencangkan peganganmu!" Aku menarik tangan Hinata untuk melingkar di pinggangku erat. Cahaya telah berpendar di depan mata. Sedikit lagi, kami akan bebas dari penjara lembap ini. Sedikit lagi, kami akan bebas.

Ya, kupikir demikian.

Nyatanya, ketika kami telah melewati pintu keluar, ribuan prajurit yang berjaga di garis luar menanti kami. Beberapa prajurit yang kutebak adalah komandan mereka seakan bisa memprediksi bahwa sewaktu-waktu kami akan menyusun rencana seperti ini.

"Kita pasti akan kembali," bisikku, mencoba meyakinkan Hinata.

Di punggungku, aku merasakan anggukan pelan dari sang gadis, membuat semangatku mau tak mau tersulut. Gagak yang kami tumpangi berputar, menghindari peluru demi peluru. Merasa lega karena pada akhirnya kami telah sampai ke angkasa, dentuman hebat terdengar, mengguncangkan gagak dari jurusku.

Kala itu, dua tangan Hinata terlepas dari pinggangku. Tubuh gadis itu terjatuh. Aku menoleh padanya, mencoba mengulurkan tangan. Hinata demikian, dia berusaha meraih tanganku. Dentuman kedua kembali terdengar, kali ini, Hinata tak lagi mengangkat tangannya. Dia tersenyum getir.

"Pergilah, Sasuke-kun."

Dalam waktu singkat, gagak yang kutumpangi terlempar jauh dari pulau, sementara Hinata terpental entah ke mana. Aku ingin kembali ke sana, membawa serta Hinata. Namun, tembakan demi tembakan menjegalku, mematikan strategiku.

Aku pasti akan kembali kemari dan membawa Hinata pergi. Aku berjanji dalam hati. Aku akan berkelana, mencari manusia yang dianugrahi _chakra_ dan meminta bantuan mereka. Ya, aku akan melakukannya teruntuk seorang gadis yang senantiasa menjadi bulan di antara malam kelamku selama berada di jeruji besi itu.

* * *

Bertahun-tahun, aku berhasil mengumpulkan beberapa ninja. Mereka yang benar-benar ninja. Mereka yang terikat dengan reinkarnasi. Mereka yang merupakan sang pendahulu tanpa ingatan kehidupan lama mereka. Tentu waktu yang kuhabiskan dalam pencarian itu tidak singkat. Lima tahun berlalu bagaikan terpaan angin pada dedaunan.

Anganku untuk membebaskan Hinata sontak menjadi abu. Ketika aku pergi ke pulau itu, taka da siapa pun di sana. Nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan manusia. Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata? Aku tak tahu.

* * *

Dua tahun kemudian, aku berjalan di antara keramaian. Jaket hitam membungkus tubuhku. Kini, aku berperan sebagai pemimpin bagi kumpulan ninja. Aku memiliki tujuah hidup, yakni membangkitkan kembali era ninja yang dimusnahkan generasi terdahulu. Generasi terakhir ninja. Dengan kemampuan mataku, aku akan membebaskan _chakra_ yang disegel di pohon _chakra_. Aku akan mencari keberadaan pohon _chakra_ tersebut. Perkumpulan yang kudirikan berhasil merangkul sekitar seratus ninja.

Sebagai pemimpin, mereka memanggilku dengan sebutan "hokage".

"Berita selanjutnya." Aku melayangkan pandangan pada videotron di sebuah gedung. "Pemimpin militer tertinggi, Hyuuga Hinata, akan melakukan invasi ke beberapa lokasi."

Hinata. Entah apa yang terjadi setelah aku kabur dari penjara seorang diri. Namun, gadis itu kini berpihak pada militer. Dia dijadikan pemimpin bagi mereka, satu-satunya ninja di antara teknologi. Sementara di sini, aku berusaha menghidupkan kembali era ninja untuk menggantikan era militer.

Kututup tudung jaketku dan kulangkahku kaki ini menjauh dari keramaian.

Hinata, kenapa jalan hidup kita berbeda? Akankah suatu saat kita berusaha menghabisi nyawa satu sama lain? Atau akankah kita berdua bisa menjadi penentu bagi kehidupan shinobi selanjutnya?

 **Fin**

* * *

.

.

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2017)


End file.
